The present invention relates to smoking articles, such as cigarettes; and in particular, to methods for providing forms of processed tobacco useful in the manufacture of cigarettes.
Cigarettes, cigars and pipes are popular smoking articles which use tobacco in various forms. Many smoking products have been proposed as improvements upon, or alternatives to, the various popular smoking articles. For example, numerous references have proposed articles which generate flavored vapor and/or visible aerosol. Most of such articles have employed a combustible fuel source to provide an aerosol and/or to heat an aerosol forming material. See, for example, the background art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,082 to Banerjee et al.
Smoking articles which are capable of providing the pleasures associated with cigarette smoking, by heating but not necessarily burning tobacco, and without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion products, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,082 to Banerjee et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,318 to Clearman et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,365 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,665 to Roberts et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,311 to Banerjee et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,556 to Clearman et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,837 to Clearman et al; and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 723,350 filed Jun. 28, 1991 and 873,529, filed Apr. 21, 1992. Such smoking articles employ a combustible fuel element for heat generation; and aerosol forming substances positioned physically separate from, and in a heat exchange relationship with, the fuel element. During use, heat generated by the fuel element acts to volatilize the aerosol forming substances, thereby providing a visible aerosol. Such smoking articles provide for extremely low yields of visible sidestream smoke as well as low yields of FTC "tar". Typically, the aerosol forming substances include tobacco extracts, tobacco flavoring agents and visible aerosol forming materials.
It would be desirable to provide a method for providing an aerosol forming substance, which aerosol forming substance includes a tobacco extract as well as a visible aerosol forming material (e.g., glycerine).